Tensai Ikkyū
is one of the main characters of the series Nanana's Buried Treasure. She is also the lead character of the side story Tensai's Reluctant Deduction. She is a high-school student who is self proclaimed "Master Detective," for obvious reason that she has very good observation and deduction skills. However, she would also frequently find herself in trouble with the island's police not because she is a repeated young offender, but because of her habit of intruding in to their investigation whenever a crime happens in the island. She is also a member of the school's "Adventure Club." Appearance Tensai is a short teenage girl who has long blonde hair cut near her chest and has golden red eyes. She is usually seen in her detective attire or dressed in her school uniform. Her detective attire consists a white shirt with long sleeve and dark red vest with golden buttons. She also has a dirty white cape about ten centimeters long with dark red lining and dark red small tie, dirty purple-ish blue miniskirt and black thigh-highs, plus brown short boots. She also necessarily wears a dark red hat to better represent her ambition of being a detective. Personality Tensai has an intimidating personality, not to mention that she also has a good eye for mysteries. Tensai is very intelligent (as shown in the anime), she is more than capable of analyzing maps, traps, and places in mere minutes, as well as finding the target. She has an inflated view of herself by always calling herself a master detective and sometimes interfering in police matters. Ironically, this reason habit causes her to have a bad rap sheet with the law. She seems to love to rivaling Jūgo as well, though it seems this belays some affection towards him. Relationships Jūgo Yama Tensai found Jūgo to be an interesting person for "accidentally" finding the Shining Lie Detector, and started investigating him. She confronted him at his house where she equipped a phone hacking application to his cellphone, which allowed her to monitor Jūgo's phone's activities, and discovered he is the heir of the Phantom Thief Gang «Matsuri. This knowledge causes her to consider him as her rival while he is less than pleased by this, though acknowledges her skill. While she appears to think lowly and is skeptically about him (due to his connections), she confesses to admiring his skill and trusting him in actuality. Despite insisting that Jūgo is only a rival to her, it is implied on many occasions that she holds romantic feelings for him. This is best displayed when she blushes and becomes flustered when they hug each other, him carrying her, and saving him in his fight against Ikusaba. Afterwards, she admitted that she is glad he survived and is flattered by his gratitude of saving him, smiling at him. D'arc Hoshino Tensai has an assistant named, D'arc Hoshino /Daruku, in which the two maintain a sort of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson kind of relationship. They are always seen together, with Tensai appearing to care for him and they are shown to be on good terms. She is either unaware or ignores his attraction to her, perhaps seeing him as a friend. Possessed Treasure Character Art Designs top_chara_tensai.png profile_tensai.png Tensai_by_Hitoshi_Okuda.png|Tensai on Hitoshi Okuda and Atsushi Takeda's manga. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Nanae Island Third High School Adventure Club Members Category:Protagonists